


【拖孩】金盆洗手

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Summary: *请勿上升真人*拖孩试水产物*这是一个关于放弃的故事。
Kudos: 5





	【拖孩】金盆洗手

**Author's Note:**

> *请勿上升真人
> 
> *拖孩试水产物
> 
> *这是一个关于放弃的故事。

01.

金钟云大四毕业，跨过寝室满地行李跑到阳台上去。他们学校建在郊区，男寝后边儿是一片草，没人打理，从阳台望出去，茂盛又荒凉铺开，偶然地会在春天冒出几株野花，看着也可怜，没有沾上季节的一点光。

他对着那片四季都荒凉的草地大喊：老子要当设计师！

这声音特别中气十足，把收拾东西金希澈吓一跳，他对这种电影里的烂漫场景嗤之以鼻，毫不留情地补刀，他说你一计算机系毕业的，闹什么啊，对得起你四年的专业吗？

金钟云从阳台回头，二十出头的脸蛋连光都糊不住，他神色一滞，又笑起来解释，电影里都这么演啊，我就是想试试。

其实金钟云没有这么好脾气，金希澈谙熟，金钟云跟他一个臭德行，被惹急了就会瞪开狭长的眼睛跟人骂架，而且金钟云往往是赢的那个，胜在中气十足的嗓子。所以金希澈见好就收，不再拿金钟云的行为开玩笑，正是时候的年轻人哪能没有梦想，他看着对方笑容里难得形容的满足，一时掂量不起那句话在金钟云心里确切的重量。

金钟云还杵在阳台上，衬着背后荒凉的草坪和刺眼的阳光，笑容还没敛去，黑发微卷地修到眼睫上方，仔细看一下，眼里还有点泛光的水渍。他低下头把笑容换走了，再抬头时又把一种强行的笑意重新挂到脸上。

“但其实我也没看玩笑，这么多年了，我真的很迫切。”

金希澈这个人吃软不吃硬，没见过金钟云这个样子，这句话听得他有点慌，不知道眼前这个人需要的是安慰还是肯定，但这个画面在他的记忆里永远定式化了，连接词是梦。

大多知情者只是觉得，金钟云在做梦。金钟真也这么想，但不敢说，看着金钟云整天为了个梦焦头烂额。后来他哥认识了李赫宰，李赫宰胆子大得很，什么话都敢在金钟云面前说，每皮一次，金钟真心里就替他抖一下。奇怪的就是金钟云几乎从不跟李赫宰真正生气，在李赫宰面前，他的梦，他的敏感和他的脾气一下子变成了弹性塑料膜，无限放宽，就连骂完人，也要上手捏捏李赫宰没什么肉的脸颊。

02.

李赫宰这个人认生，不熟的人面前都端着一张冷冷的面孔，克制又疏远，冷都男的外号被喊了一回又一回。可金钟云不知道，他们头一次见面是校庆，李赫宰是金希澈请来撑场子的外来舞团。

金希澈当年心血来潮跟着朴正洙搞了活动的策划，学校的舞团半吊子不是很上台面，金希澈猛一拍桌，他说我校外有个弟弟，从小练舞的，自己组了个舞团，我可以请过来。

那天金希澈忙前忙后，根本不在席上，金钟云不想一个人，把金钟真也一道叫了过来。那天演了其他什么他不记得了，除开金希澈朴正洙像模像样的主持，唯独记下的就是李赫宰。

李赫宰站在舞台中央，外行人什么都看不出，一众人惊艳过后就没了下文。金钟云也是外行人，所以先吸引到他的是李赫宰身上的红西装，没能抓到李赫宰跳舞的魂儿。他用胳膊肘顶了下金钟真，对方就放下摄像的手机问他干嘛。

这个人，金钟云很兴奋地比划了一下，红西装黑头发那个，你看他的比例，他的脚踝，他的小腿，他的腰还有他的肩膀和脖颈。金钟云一边说一边上移视线，碰见那双圆眼，他就抓住了李赫宰舞蹈的魂。

然后呢？金钟真问。

金钟云没听见，他想李赫宰跳舞的身段是高傲的，连眼神都很硬，他没有那种柔软，取而代之的是更流畅的处理和力度控制。灯光被调得很暗，李赫宰整个人就在台上朦胧发光，那一瞬间，他好像就跟节奏融合了，不是他跟着节奏跳舞，而是他舞出的那个动作流出节奏。

然后呢？金钟真耐心极了，他又问。

金钟云说，我想让他给我当模特。

金钟云自诩品味是高的，所以他能一眼抓住李赫宰，他不懂对方跳的舞是什么，也不知道对方跳舞时想的什么，只意犹未尽地去回味那个高傲的身段。

那天后台还有乱糟糟的，文体部的人忙前忙后，拆话筒递麦克，跟音控组和灯光组对接工作，还有下个节目待演的同学。金钟云从人群里钻出来，他一抬头就看见李赫宰在那边换下红西装，把自己的卫衣往脑袋上一套，金希澈在旁边捏着台本说什么。

金希澈注意到他，李赫宰拉下卫衣也往这边看，单眼皮的眼睛圆睁着，少了台上那种很硬的目光，有点不知所措的疑惑，还来不及去建立他的围墙，违背本意地在金钟云面前袒露了他缺少攻击力的本相。

金钟云想，这个人落了一半魂在舞台上。

但是金希澈不这么定义一段关系，他说第一印象太重要了，你们见面见得他唐突，你第二眼就看见了李赫宰在我面前卸下防备的样子。

金钟云听得直点头，并深以为然，不然到后来他在三十平米的地下室里不见天日地画稿，裁衣服，敲戒指，也只有李赫宰敢大摇大摆地闯进去，翻乱他的“工作室”，抢走他的钥匙。

面前那个瘦个子男孩儿挡住了门，额上还有练完舞没有取下的发带，碎发被捋了上去，又虚晃地垂到眉上。金钟云这个小到称不上工作室的小地盘里堆满了他的心血和废弃的灵感，他手上还有一张鸽灰色的布，还没裁出想要的版型，李赫宰就闯进来打断了他。

金钟云气得拎起拖鞋扔他，男孩儿笑嘻嘻地，也不躲，低头看拖鞋砸在小腿上，金钟云叹着气蹲下身捡拖鞋，又伸手揉揉了露在短裤外面冷白的皮肤。

“看看你自己的样子吧，哥，你简直是一团糟，差劲极了。”

李赫宰拉下嘴唇，他天生是中调的声音，舒舒服服的，类似温牛奶上的奶皮，会黏嘴唇。他要学金钟云说话其实很难，好像必须得借助面部表情才能学出那种低厚。

金钟云给他逗得又气又笑，掏手机要来看自己到底什么样子，摁开屏幕才正儿八经瞧一次时间。

“这么快就半夜三点了！”

眼里全是血丝，眼底是两挂偏青蓝色的黑眼圈，金钟云苦笑着揣好手机，过去几年他还有点双下巴，倒不是胖，就是容易水肿，现在他瘦了好几圈，瘦得下颌尖尖的，还是爱水肿，但再也肿不出双下巴了。

李赫宰默不作声地看他，圆圆的眼睛里不知道沉了什么情绪，他冷下脸，把之前藏到裤兜里的钥匙掏出来又塞给金钟云，他说哥你跟我出去走走吧。

03.

一脸惫态的金钟云说，我不想走路，你陪我去和咖啡吧。李赫宰当即就说不，大半夜的你上哪儿去找咖啡厅啊。

但金钟云真的带他去了，24小时营业的咖啡厅，不是麦当劳也不是肯德基，李赫宰要了奶油杏仁茶，金钟云端着一杯浓缩被烫掉了一层牙龈上颚皮。

金钟云先打开了话匣子，他用很哑的嗓子念叨，我睡不着就爱来这里。我好多天没怎么睡着，睡眠好像不需要我了。我一闭眼全是我废弃的稿子，满地的纸团，和我触不可及又万分迫切的东西。

他说我不是糟蹋健康，我是真睡不着。完全没有灵感的时候我看看电影，你看见我买的投影仪没有？你应该没看见，你满心只有捣乱，我老老实实待着，你就来招惹我，真当我是汤姆啊——

哥，别干了。李赫宰听金钟云自顾自地念了五分钟，然后打断他，别做梦了，好几年了，你明明可以找个更好的事情做。

李赫宰推开面前的茶，他跟金钟云并排坐在木质吧台前，他稍稍侧身就能碰到金钟云的膝关节，两条长腿挤在窄桌面下并不舒适。他把手探下去，抓着金钟云的手放在两个相碰的膝关节上。奇怪的是，金钟云一七八的个子，看着是真小，脸小，骨架小，连手也小，李赫宰不是没抓过姑娘的手，但是金钟云的手比姑娘的手还小。

他手一拢，就把金钟云的手包住了，指腹贴着指缘边沿，金钟云的手上有伤口。

金钟云反倒自在些，他把手撑开解释，“这个是想造型的时候咬的，这个是剪刀不小心划伤了，这个是针扎了。”

然后他不动声色地把手抽回来，我做的事我能不知道嘛，我不想回头，回不了头，你难道不知道我在做什么吗？

04.

李赫宰当然知道金钟云在做什么。

从他认识金钟云之后，金钟云总是变着法子给他配衣服，说你该扔掉你烂大街的款式了。

金钟云想做设计师这个执拗的想法高中就有了，那个年纪关心时尚关心设计的男孩不多，他被禁锢在校服里，变着法子佩戴一些奇奇怪怪但又可爱的胸针，或者是自己画来的草图去网上找工厂定做。除开金钟云他的亲弟弟，李赫宰是第一个发现金钟云藏了很久的明显心思。

李赫宰被金钟云拉去古着市场的时候，他忍不住了，他说哥你是什么设计师吗？老是对我的时尚指手画脚。

还没成型的设计师笑得拍大腿，眼泪都笑出来了，说你可算是知道了，第一天看你跳舞我就想让你做我的模特了。我有个很宏大的构想，以后可能会用到你身上。

那是一年冬天吧，李赫宰被冻得鼻尖通红，古着店里没有暖气，木地板都冻硬了，踩起来比嚼薯片的声音还脆。金钟云裹着骆驼棕的大衣，脖子上还系一条很厚的羊毛围巾，下巴埋进去就快看不见脸了。他里面还是一件很薄的衬衣，深黑的裤子，脚上的皮鞋更像是春天穿的。从头到脚，像雪山的垂直温度带。

但当李赫宰看向金钟云没睁开的狭长眼睛，才知道对方真的没有开玩笑。

然后金钟云走过来，很温柔地替他卷起手腕的袖子，袖子里面的布料是红格子，金钟云替他挽到手腕那里，用冻得通红的指尖握了握，他握不住，没话找话地说，“对嘛对嘛，这个红色要露出来，这个才是point。”

那种眼神李赫宰太熟悉了，他一下就接受到了那种恳切，但凡有点希望挣扎着生活的人，都会熟悉的眼神。

他是从小练舞的，小学被母亲送到舞蹈学院纯粹是为了培养一个爱好，后面李赫宰就想真的跳到再也跳不动为止。

李赫宰小时候皮肤就白，留很乖的妹妹头，那个时候没有他针对和热爱的舞种，实话实说，他还不懂跳舞是什么，每天学院放学就穿着练舞服混在一堆女孩子里面练基本功。

舞室到家的那段路是小时候他最讨厌走的路，最早开始有不懂事的孩子往他身上丢石子，指着他大喊娘炮才跳舞，后来直接是上来抢他的书包，翻出他的舞鞋和衣服。

小孩子无知的伤害是最疼的，比米饭里偶然吃到的小石粒还硌人。如果不是素拉姐突然想着去接弟弟回家，路上耽搁了一小会儿，李赫宰还会把事情一直闷在心里。母亲听到姐姐嘴里说，似乎已经见过了蹲在地上把鞋子塞回包里的瘦小孩，她用力捋了捋李赫宰的发尾，“答应妈妈，咱们不去了好吧？”

“可是妈妈，走在舞室那条路上的时候也是我每天最高兴的时候。”

李赫宰想到这件事了，他突然就知道自己讲了错话——金钟云觉得李赫宰应该更懂他才对，他们都是一样的人，回不了头，不想回头。

杏仁奶油茶他一口没喝，不够甜，不合他口味，他捡不回说出口的话，只能去牵金钟云那双还搁在膝头的手，用目光挨个去体恤那些伤口。

金钟云想他是要睡着了，他最近失眠太久了，最长的睡眠不超过四个小时，但是那天晚上他困极了。凌晨四点的咖啡厅里，灯光被很贴心地调成暮黄，金钟云侧脸贴着木板，坠入梦乡。

05.

梦里有十几岁的李赫宰。

金钟云记得李赫宰讲过，中学有段时间因为学业短暂地放弃过一段时间跳舞。再回去练舞的时候稍稍有点迟了，十几岁的孩子重新开胯是得苦些，开了胯动作会更到位，肢体才能把舞蹈动作呈现得最好。

舞蹈老师得心狠，叫人从前面撑着李赫宰的脚踝，自己用力坐到李赫宰弯趴的背脊上。李赫宰疼得厉害，他的皮肤不常轻易泛红，此时脸腮颧骨涨得通红，牙根咬得很紧。他脸对着地板，还贴不拢，额角两鬓滚出一串汗水，从鼻尖淌下来，像哭出来青森森的泪珠。

他急得要去掀翻那个心狠得眼睛都不眨一下的舞蹈老师，在旁边暴躁地吼，看不见人要受不了吗！

场可景一下子又换了，李赫宰约摸二十啷当的样子，当真在哭。

他见过李赫宰很多样子，冷脸的漠然，笑起来眼尾的细纹，但没见过这幅皱巴巴的哭相，没想到李赫宰哭起来像个委屈坏了孩子，可怜兮兮的，很不体面。

金钟云想起来了，李赫宰跟他讲过，那时候她家里条件太不好了，周末回家的时候看见了躺在地板上休息的母亲，垂在地板上手止不住地颤抖。这是操劳过度的表现，李赫宰很熟悉这种肢体不受控制的痉挛，有些时候他从中午练到凌晨，肌肉也会这样颤抖。他没敢多说话，把母亲扶到沙发上坐好又匆匆离开，一头扎进舞室泪水就哗啦一下流满整张脸。

梦里金钟云很大胆，他知道这是梦，他错过了李赫宰那几年苦日子，他认识的李赫宰已经是带领实力不俗的舞团队长了，但他仍然觉得心里发软。

他伸手去碰李赫宰的人中，人中下面是两瓣挣扎的唇，一个发抖的声音说：我要坚持不下了，你劝我一句吧，就说让我金盆洗手。

06.

金钟云热衷于一切浪漫的事情，譬如美术展，譬如各种风格的咖啡厅，譬如几大摞电影碟片。

电影看多了金钟云就愈发觉得自己缺少共感，电影里的设计师有看不完的秀和数不清的杂志采访，而他自己只有暗无天日的地下工作室，修不好的灵感。

他正式步入三十代的时候还没改掉热爱浪漫这个习惯，尤其是关于电影，给他一种置身事外的优越感。地下室的投影仪还在，质量意外地好，在墙面上兢兢战战地透影出一幕又一幕不同的场景。他看一部就给李赫宰打一次电话，有些时候忘了时间，可以听见李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔，睡意很浓的问怎么了；有些时候是练舞带来的剧烈喘息；也可能是李赫宰休息，在电话那天呜呜呜地学自己说话。

金钟云才不管李赫宰在干什么，光讲自己的想法和这些天又搞了什么新的设计，希望下一次李赫宰穿给他看看。

挂断电话耳边就清净了，李赫宰对金钟云那天的梦境一无所知，那个短暂的睡眠苏醒后，李赫宰还在，在一旁老老实实喝放凉了的杏仁茶，双肘撑在桌面上，可能是等得太无聊，喝一口腮帮子就鼓一下，活脱脱一个喝水也要装怪的小孩儿。

“哥，以后这种事情别来找我了，太无聊了太无聊了，你只会睡觉。”

这句抱怨半真半假的，金钟云拿捏不清楚李赫宰脸上的笑容，他从那个梦境醒来，发现自己对于李赫宰泛滥的共感，可以称作感同身受了，可他从来不喜欢这种说法，人都是不一样的，上哪去找完全相同的感受啊。

他仍然心里陈述：我和赫宰这点真的很像了。

天亮了他们就各回各家，临走前李赫宰递给金钟云一盒创可贴，刚刚金钟云睡觉他出去买的，专门挑得花里胡哨的，小女孩最喜欢的那种。金钟云往手指上缠几个就挥手作势要揍他，亮粉色跟着手指飞起来。

“你故意的吧！”

李赫宰终于笑了出来，他好高兴，一边躲一边喊：“男人嘛就是要粉红色，你耳钉不也是粉色的嘛，我这是在给你呼应啊！”

他摆摆手，跟金钟云告别说要去练舞，金钟云想他一宿未睡，刚想开口，李赫宰说我不能睡了，万一梦到你怎么办，我会头疼。

07.

那之后金钟云当真没再联系李赫宰，他接到一个本地品牌的邀约，说在SNS上看到了金钟云的设计，很心动，想让他担任这一季的衣服设计。

他还没去签合同，金希澈从金钟真那里听来了，非得请他吃饭，但是人又忙，不是在打游戏就是在做程序，百忙之中还去陪朴正洙练了普拉提，说练完普拉提就去梨泰院附近吃烤肉。

金钟云听了差点没把头笑掉，他笑起来就还是那个中气十足的声音，问他一把年纪了干嘛折腾自己。金希澈跪在垫子上被动作扯得乱叫唤，还是有空反驳他，说可能我的骨头打出生就比较不同凡响。

对方明显很比他更兴奋，换了个姿势还在说，那这意味着你的职业生涯终于打开了啊，这可算是个品牌，我办公室那个小姑娘衬衣全是那个牌子的。

金钟云找个椅子坐下，不想搭理金希澈，对方嘴里的自己总是生涩又不开窍的样子。他手里还握着笔和素描本，有什么灵感都爱往上涂，他去了解过那个品牌，走简约中性路线的，主打年轻人群体，最明显的就是新潮的裁剪和样式，都不同，但都足够吸睛。他想在胸前加一个图案，这个系列的西装，体恤和衬衣都得有这个图案才行。

“赫宰吗？”

金希澈在身后冷不丁开口，金钟云才发现自己无知无觉地等了人半天，也无知无觉地画了半牙月亮，皱巴巴的，身边围着雾气，就像在朦胧发光。

“什么？”

“你当我瞎啊，谁看都知道李赫宰SNS的ID是月亮。”

金希澈不急着问，去烤肉店的路上也就捡些不痛不痒的话说，说什么朴正洙现在开始照顾自己了，他觉得好，自己也一同跟上。只是烤肉的时候金希澈一直拿眼睛戳他，金钟云吃的不多，几筷子就受不了金希澈会说话的眼睛。

“别看老子了！”

“赫宰这孩子很善良的，我以前都不敢带他去夜店，怕带坏他。”金希澈无所畏惧地往嘴里送肉，拆穿了金钟云，“你见他第一眼就想他做衣服，设计的东西都是考虑着他的版型来的，现在连logo都想着他，干嘛不说。”

金钟云泄气了，骂金希澈也不管用，对方已经一针见血地戳穿他的秘密，把他不敢说的早早提上日程。他们认识的太普通了，以前每一天都是磨合，都是拿时间换来的哥哥弟弟这样的普通又亲密的关系。

“你不会吗？你看那么多电影，随便学一个感情戏都有用啊。”

所以他苦笑着承认：我怎么搞得懂，爱情不可能像我看的那些电影一样，更何况，有些时候我连电影也看不懂。

对面金希澈还在吃肉，吃得也不香，金钟云莫名地就火冒三丈，一脚踹到桌脚上。他想到李赫宰，大冬天他们步行很远去找一家美食店，李赫宰吃东西的样子很招人喜欢，咀嚼的时候嘴巴有点嘟，嘴唇被辣得通红通红，额头也流汗，吃得沉默又专注。放下筷子歇气的时候看到隔壁小情侣互相喂食，也要特意逗逗金钟云，张嘴要他喂。那天吃得很暖和，大冬天，金钟云第一次觉得生也可恋，破天荒地多吃了几口。

他回想着，在金希澈尖锐又讽刺的眼神里狼狈地先一步逃开了。他被拆穿得太突然，坦荡之后，才发觉自己一开始就别有用心。

08.

“去找他们。”

李赫宰说这话的时候脸色很难看，他对着金钟云，声音又软下来，居然比金钟云还要委屈，他说，你怎么这样啊，怎么这样给人当猴耍了。

找个屁啊，我当初合同都没签，人家只是说有意向，是我轻率了。金钟云倒是心宽，他笑眯眯地骂了句，又把桌面的稿子捡回抽屉里，欲盖弥彰地关掉了电脑。屏幕上是他修改了很多遍的月亮，不管画多少次，他还是会想到梦境里那个皱巴巴的哭相。

当初那个品牌找金钟云的时候就没打算用他，这是他们退路，如果另外一位知名设计师拒绝他们的话，金钟云才会是他们的选择。

但接到电话的那天金钟云还是被凉水浇了头，没头没脑的热血嗤啦一声全灭了，他感觉有什么东西落了下去，一直低落，他低头去找，却什么都看不见。

他三十岁了，身边该成功的人都成功了，他除了半大个地下室，一堆废稿和无人问津的成品，几百个关注的SNS账号就什么都没有了。

金钟云终于发现了，当初他在阳台上那一吼放别人眼里得有多可笑。

但他现在还得对着李赫宰把事情的前因后果讲一遍，把自己挖得血淋淋。他那晚神经质地坐立难安，咬着手指头寻求一点慰藉，电影被关成了静音，墙壁上投着一开一合的嘴巴，一双双全部凑过来，半开半张全在说，噢原来你一事无成。

隔天回过神来，金钟云翻箱倒柜地找出李赫宰买来的创可贴，他被亮粉色膈应了一回，不愿再见，随手扔柜子里了，现在他翻出来，把咬破的伤口清理看见，挨个挨个往手指缠上亮粉色的创可贴。

做完这一系列事情，他掏出手机给金希澈发私信，“合约没了。”

但找上门的是李赫宰。

他其实是有好消息的，前段时间他没来得及联系金钟云，他被一个国际舞台邀请了，要开一场首尔演出。他每天忙着跟国际友人练舞，威压吊着满场飞，即使肋骨疼得让他差点喘不上气儿，但是一想到金钟云到时候是必须来看演出的，咬咬牙也就坚持住了。

我没事儿，金钟云拍拍李赫宰的后脑勺，你好好跳你的舞，我这么多年来，什么打击没受过，不就是蹉跎一个合作嘛，又不是蹉跎一辈子合作。

李赫宰没说话，金钟云怕是熬夜熬傻了，他关了电脑，收拾了稿子，但是没收那块鸽灰色的布，现在已经是成型的西装外套了，正胸前绣了一牙皱巴巴的月亮。

金钟云这个人讲究浪漫，说话含蓄，情感也含蓄，看起来脾气暴躁不好惹，气场又强，品味奇怪，行事也奇怪，但凡靠近他一点，才发现温柔得不行，总是让自己受伤，三十岁的人，依旧有那张二十三岁的面孔和心肠。李赫宰想，那个月亮表示得绝不只是自己而已。

李赫宰等金钟云开口，像往常一样软硬兼施地让他拿走衣服，拍下照片。可金钟云没有提这件事，他伸手抚了抚自己的脑袋，“陪我去染个头发吧，我最近发质太好了，要去折腾折腾。”

三十岁的金钟云去漂了个白发，李赫宰在他后面看他玩手机，指头上缠着的粉色创可贴已经卷边了。

然后李赫宰说，哥把衣服拿给我穿吧。

金钟云冷不防被吓出一身冷汗，连头皮都灼疼起来，他知道自己被看透了。前段时间金希澈毫不留情地拆穿他，今天李赫宰也看透了，金钟云觉得自己就像一个骨架子，没有遮挡，一颗心脏砰通通跳出来，自己堂皇地要去捡回去才发现当事人早就替他接住了。

09.

李赫宰正式出演那天金钟云没去，他喊金钟真充数，自己扯了个谎说有新的合作找他谈了。但是他的谎言太经不起推敲，谁会在周末晚上十来点谈合作呢？

他在地下室里收收捡捡，把成堆的服装和收拾包好，胶带在纸箱上一拉，就跟尘封一种热情一样。他忙里忙外一整天，没想到自己丁点儿大个的地盘收得出来这么多东西。最后一件是投影仪，其实还有点可惜，金钟云一直盘算哪天失眠把李赫宰也喊来，跟他一起看电影。

手机在衣兜里震动得很厉害，是金钟真发来的视频。

视频太粗糙了，缓冲一圈一圈地转了半天，金钟云才能看见李赫宰：柔顺的黑发放了下来，穿着他设计的衣服，鸽灰的西装裹住那个高傲的身段，内衬是同色系的，半敞到胸口，再用透视的纱料接拢。胸前那弯月亮金钟云拿金线缝了个边，蓝白色的灯光一束一束地跟着李赫宰打满全场，前胸的月亮也一下一下地反光。李赫宰脚跟踢踢踏踏地打在钢板地面上，没踩一脚都带起地面的彩色碎纸屑，惊起一片尖叫，是个真正的舞者了。

金钟云又回到了第一次看李赫宰跳舞的感觉，他很想看看那双圆眼，猜他眼里很硬的眼神，那里面有一半的魂在舞台上才活过来，是很自矜的傲气。威压吊着李赫宰，他从白幕布里垂下来，彩纸却被吹着上飞，鼓风机把李赫宰的刘海也吹起来，就像他从很高的地方掉下来一样。

他给金钟云留的位置太好了，金钟真正好能拍到他的脸，那双圆眼在最激烈的节奏轻轻往下看了，那个瞬间很茫然，像在找什么人，伸出的手臂又像是在抓住什么。

金钟云当年想李赫宰留了一半的魂在台上，现在他看着李赫宰转到侧面去，看李赫宰黑发下露出的眉眼、鼻尖和嘴唇，原来他现在才踏踏实实地读到他，读出些不同。

这是第一次，金钟云这几年想要在正常的时间睡入睡，他站在原地，拼命去铭记李赫宰跳舞的姿势，高傲的身段和眼神，生怕睡着就忘了，梦里出现不了这个人。

10.

金钟云跟穿着鸽灰西装的李赫宰见面了，人在梦里就是很放肆，他笑着去摸对方的人中，那两瓣唇没有再挣扎。他手上的粉红色创可贴还在，卷起边沿摩挲过李赫宰的唇缘，然后这次开口的是他——

是我先金盆洗手的。


End file.
